


Il cavallo-giraffa

by athenachan



Series: 100 Theme Challenge ~ Eruri [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, child!erwin, child!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#048. Childhood.</p><p>«Cos’è?» gli chiese curioso, cercando di capire. Continuava davvero a pensare che fosse una giraffa, ma forse era lui che era privo di immaginazione; però, insomma, era veramente orribile, qualunque cosa fosse stata!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il cavallo-giraffa

La prima volta che si erano incontrati, Erwin aveva pensato che quel bambino, con lo sguardo corrucciato e le mani piccoline, fosse solo per costrizione; per quel motivo gli si era avvicinato con sicurezza, nel caos del parco giochi per bambini, fuori dalle scuole. Salvo poi ricredersi, quando il più piccolo lo aveva guardato, gli occhietti sottili e affilati, fulminandolo.  
«Vattene, rompiscatole!» gli aveva detto, senza il minimo rimorso, mentre se ne stava nel recinto della sabbia a costruire qualcosa – il piccolo Erwin avrebbe osato indovinare che fosse una sorta di giraffa riuscita malissimo. Così, il loro primo approccio non era stato dei migliori e, il bimbo di dieci anni se ne era tornato sullo scivolo a giocare con Mike, un suo compagno di scuola.  
Era parlando con il suddetto che era venuto a sapere che quel bambino se ne stava sempre sulle sue: la scuola elementare che frequentavano lui e il migliore amico era comunicante con l’asilo, quello che il bambino che gli interessava tanto, frequentava.  
«Ma non ha la mamma e nemmeno il papà!» gli aveva detto, un giorno, la piccola Petra che era di sei anni più piccola; Erwin, che non aveva mai avuto la possibilità – per sua fortuna – di pensare ad un’eventualità simile, era rimasto molto turbato. Nella saggezza dei suoi dieci anni si era convinto di voler  _salvare_  il bambino – che aveva scoperto chiamarsi Rivaille – dalla sua solitudine. In realtà voleva solo giocarci e stringergli la manina, così piccola e esile come il braccio, ma non poteva certo dirlo in giro: lo avrebbero preso per una femminuccia!  
Così, qualche giorno dopo, si era di nuovo fatto coraggio: il bambino dai capelli scuri era di nuovo alle prese con la sua  _scultura_  – che nessuno aveva osato distruggere per via del carattere violento del suddetto – ma sembrava non esserne soddisfatto. Erwin, in quel frangente, osò nuovamente ipotizzare potesse trattarsi di una sottospecie di ippopotamo troppo magro e con le orecchie troppo alte – doveva essere decisamente una giraffa dal collo corto.  
«Posso mettermi qui con te?» aveva adottato una tecnica più diretta: starlo semplicemente a guardare per interi attimi, come aveva potuto verificare, non sortiva gli effetti sperati. Magari, cambiando strategia, sarebbe riuscito ad avvicinarsi un poco.  
Il bimbo sollevò gli occhi grigi, guardando il proprio interlocutore. Non poté esimersi dallo storcere appena la bocca: probabilmente lo aveva riconosciuto subito; d’altra parte non erano molti i bambini che cercavano un dialogo con lui. Ed Erwin sapeva essere molto insistente, tra le altre cose.  
«Fai come vuoi.» una risposta secca, mentre tornava nuovamente alla sua interessante occupazione; il biondo aveva sorriso, sedendosi poi vicino – troppo vicino – al più piccolo, sporgendosi, dopo poco, oltre la sua spalla per osservare la scultura di sabbia che, ancora, aveva un aspetto diverso.  
«Cos’è?» gli chiese curioso, cercando di capire. Continuava davvero a pensare che fosse una giraffa, ma forse era lui che era privo di immaginazione; però, insomma, era veramente orribile, qualunque cosa fosse stata!  
«Un cavallo.»  
«EHHHH?! Un cavallo?» lo sguardo severo di Rivaille gli finì addosso in meno di un secondo: doveva averlo offeso. Erwin arrossì d’imbarazzo, grattandosi dietro la nuca, a disagio, scuotendo appena la testa per poi cercare di rimediare.  
«Scusa! È che non ci assomiglia. Non puoi provare a disegnarlo?» una proposta fatta d’impulso che, però, il bambino di cinque anni parve prendere seriamente, alzandosi dalla sabbia e guardandolo ancora. «Andiamo, fesso.»  
Sul viso di Erwin comparve un’espressione soddisfatta e, alzandosi, si ripulì le ginocchia dei pantaloni prima di prendere per mano il bambino, in un gesto di amicizia – benché il moro non gli avesse affatto dato la sua benedizione, per Erwin, la loro, sarebbe stata una grandissima amicizia.  
«Ehi, gambe-lunghe, non tirare!»  
«Mi chiamo Erwin, non gambe-lunghe!»  
«È uguale!»  
Il broncio dal viso del maggiore svanì nel tempo in cui ci misero ad arrivare nella stanza dell’asilo dove, Erwin sapeva, le maestre tenevano le cose per disegnare e colorare; sfruttando la sua altezza recuperò dei fogli e una matita, porgendoli al suo nuovo amico che, scettico, si mise a sedere per cercare di disegnare.  
Il biondo gli si affiancò, in piedi, guardandolo mentre disegnava il muso e, poi, il corpo con un cerchio. Non osò cercare di aiutarlo, anche se continuava ad assomigliare più ad una giraffa che ad un cavallo. Nell’osservare Rivaille, così concentrato, al più grande venne un’idea: potevano colorarlo, così magari si sarebbe capito che era un cavallo!  
«Rivaille, aiutami dai!»  
«Sei noioso!» ma si era alzato per aiutarlo a spostare la sedia, per permettere ad Erwin di raggiungere lo scaffale dove, sapevano entrambi, stavano le tempere; non seppe che cosa lo indusse a scegliere le tempere, piuttosto che le matite, ma ripensandoci doveva andare così: con il maggiore che mollava la presa su una bottiglia di tempera nera, rimasta aperta per chissà quale motivo, e con Rivaille che ci finiva in mezzo, sporcandosi tutto. Avrebbe dovuto essere secco, il colore, ma forse le maestre lo avevano dimenticato da troppo poco, forse era pieno d’acqua… Non lo avrebbero mai saputo, nemmeno in futuro.  
Fu da quel momento, sporco di tempera dalla testa ai piedi, che il piccolo Rivaille cominciò ad avere una sorta di fissazione per il pulito; probabilmente Erwin non se ne rese conto, ma fu tutta colpa sua. E non avrebbe potuto fare altro che conviverci, in futuro.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
